


Moonlit Explorations

by SleepyJJ



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aspect Sett, Body Worship, Dancing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, OTPtober, Obsidian Dragon Sett, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyJJ/pseuds/SleepyJJ
Summary: Collection of flash fiction, following@DigitalPopsicle’s OTPtober prompt list.Will add tags as I go along.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	1. First Time (Confessions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 (NSFW): First Time  
> ...Sett bottoming/Aphelios topping, not first time having sex. They have their preferences, but stay ...curious.
> 
> BONUS! Day 1 (SFW): Confessions

“You never..?”

“I never trusted anyone like that.”

“Oh.” What was that warm feeling blooming in Aphelios’ chest? “Well, you were my first either way, so... you’ll have to teach me.”

The admission eased Sett’s tension considerably. But instead of boisterous proclamations of all the things he could teach Aphelios, he went all soft on him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Aphelios’ lips curved into an easy smile as he shrugged. “It just never came up.” Sett brushed his thumb almost reverently along Aphelios’ jaw, and he leaned into the touch. “Does it matter?”

Sett pulled him into an impossibly tender kiss, before he answered. “Everything I learn about you matters.”

Aphelios snorted. That didn’t stop his heart from beating heavy in his chest. “Wait til I tell everyone what a hopeless romantic you are.”

Sett’s grip on his hips tightened. “Ya might choke on my cock before that happens,” he spit out in a low growl. 

Aphelios grinned, but inside of him the soft warmth turned to molten heat, and he was suddenly hyper aware of his exposed position on Sett’s lap, of every point where their bodies touched. 

“Lesson one,” Sett said, teeth scraping against his neck, “loosen up a tight asshole with your tongue.”

“Hm, is that how you do it?” Aphelios replied in his best attempt at nonchalance, while Sett nipped and licked at his neck, but his breath hitched when Sett sucked on the sensitive skin below his ear hard enough to bruise. 

⁎⁺˳✧༚*

“You’ll need to let me touch you eventually,” Aphelios said between pants.

“Don’t worry, I trust your stamina.” Sett had taken his sweet time going down on Aphelios, lavishing him, driving him to the brink of oblivion, all the while pinning him to the bed, but something about his tone seemed off.

“Wait, are you nervous?”

Sett huffed indignantly. “Nervous?! Me? Don’t be ridiculous.”

Aphelios wasn’t entirely convinced but the renewed fervour of Sett’s tongue on his cock made it rather hard to form words. 

“It’s. Okay... really—aah.” He groaned as Sett’s fingers made their way to his nipples, teasing and pulling, shutting him up.

Aphelios’ mind was consumed by the heat of Sett’s mouth, the feel of his slick fingers on him, the overwhelming pleasure surging through him.

⁎⁺˳✧༚*

Aphelios hadn’t realised he’d closed his eyes, but he opened them in time to see Sett wipe a drop of cum from the corner of his smirk. The sight made his heart want to burst from his chest. It should have inspired lust (and it did), but the feeling at the front of his mind was a softer one, warm instead of scorching.

Sett lay down beside him and for a while they just held each other, Aphelios’ breath and heartbeat slowing gradually. Sett gently stroked his back, his limbs, his side, and Aphelios pressed sloppy kisses into his chest, neck, and cheeks. He caught Sett’s mouth with his own, tasting himself on his lips. It was a heady rush.

“You know, when you suggested I could come inside of you, that’s not what I imagined.”

He felt Sett’s breathy laugh more than he heard it. “Always so impatient.” He flicked Aphelios’ nose playfully. “The night’s still young.”

“Sett... are you sure?”

“I am horny as all hell now, if you’re about to leave me hanging, I swear—“

“Nooo, I just mean... you don’t have to if...”

“Phel.” Sett gently placed both hands on the sides of Aphelios’ head and made them face each other. “I want this. I want you, in whichever way you’ll have me. Do you understand?”

Aphelios nodded, slightly overwhelmed by the sudden sincerity. “Me too.”

The moment lasted just for a second, then they were on each other again, possessed by a sudden need—to be close, to feel skin on skin, not a breath of air separating them.

“Turn around,” Aphelios gasped. And Sett would have protested their kiss being broken, but not in a million years could he disobey this husky, needy, out-of-breath voice. He complied without a second thought.

Aphelios didn’t hesitate either as he lowered himself between Sett’s legs, lightly spread his ass cheeks, and licked a long line straight to the rim.

Sett was about to lose his mind.

(His sphincter on the other hand took a lot longer to loosen up.)

You see, from head to toe, Sett was all rock-hard, beautiful sculpted muscle. Aphelios was way more into that than he had any right to be. But if a muscle wasn’t regularly stretched, well, it resisted. Aphelios was oh so gentle, and patient. He started opening Sett up with his tongue, then ever so slowly added his fingers.

Sett wasn’t exactly used to this kind of stimulation. He was a bit squeamish at first, but then, oh, he was soon clinging to the sheets for dear life as every nerve in his body was alight with pleasure.

Aphelios saw ‘the boss’ reduced to a whimpering mess at his hands and he loved every second of it. The thought that no one else got to see him quite like this made him feel strangely possessive and immensely satisfied. 

⁎⁺˳✧༚*

“I need you inside me _now_ ,” Sett growled through gritted teeth. 

“It will hurt.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do.”

“Arrgh, Phel please, I swear to god, any more and I will cum right here.”

“Then come.”

_Fuck._

Aphelios looking down on him, and coolly telling him to come was enough to shatter all his self-control. He threw his head back as the orgasm rolled through him like a hurricane, hot ropes of cum spilling everywhere. And Aphelios, the bastard, looked wholly unaffected except for the tiniest smile on his lips. 

“Do you want a break? I can clean you up.”

“No.” Sett was breathing hard, but he reached out to grab a towel himself and roughly wiped off the cooling liquid, daring Aphelios to stop moving his fingers with a murderous glare. So he didn’t.

Sett was hypersensitive now, but he also started to truly relax.

⁎⁺˳✧༚*

“Do you want to ride me?”

Sett groaned. Leave it to Aphelios to say that with a straight face and no intonation whatsoever, and still make it sound like the sexiest thing he ever heard. “Fuck. Yes.”

In an instant Aphelios found himself on his back, a condom lovingly (and hastily) wrapped over his cock along with an abundance of lube, Sett perching above him and lowering and lowering and lowering himself down without even flinching. It was so much, so much. Sett was sitting on top of him in all his naked glory looking like a bona fide sex god. And he was so fucking tight. Aphelios felt like he was about to explode from the intensity of the sensation.

Sett gently stroked his cheek, and pushed aside a few errant strands of hair that had stuck to his face. “You good?”

Aphelios met his tender gaze, completely unprepared for the flood of affection it caused. He nodded. ‘Good’ didn’t even begin to describe his current state.

And then Sett started to move. Aphelios was glad they were on their second round, else he would _not_ be able to handle this. Sett was rolling his hips experimentally until he found an angle he liked and a grin slowly spread on his face. Aphelios answered with a helpless smile of his own and rocked up to meet him.

Aphelios would have said it was pure bliss if it wasn’t also so intensely physical. Sett wouldn’t bother with words when his smirk could do the talking for him.

⁎⁺˳✧༚*

Somehow they found a rhythm that was neither slow nor frantic but just right to reduce every conscious thought to nothingness. In this moment the world shrank down around them until there were only the two of them. Aphelios felt so connected to Sett and then he smiled at him. He smiled so sweetly while riding him with ease and—fuck—Aphelios was done for. He came with a start and Sett felt him pulsating inside of him and that pushed him over the edge, too. They stayed like that for a while, marveling in each other’s presence. 

Aphelios knew what he was feeling then, he’d just never fully admitted it to himself. 

“I love you.”

The surprise only registered on Sett’s face for a second. Then Aphelios saw the joy spreading on his features until it was radiating from every inch of him, mirroring what Aphelios was feeling himself. He didn’t know if he’d ever be happier, until Sett replied. 

“I love you, too, heartlight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the prompt list and really wanted to plan for it, but then I hit a really bad writing slump (:
> 
> Now I actually have to write everything the day of?? That can’t be right...
> 
> So I don’t know how many prompts I’ll do. Combining SFW and NSFW ones should count double, right? Be prepared for wildly varying levels of quality, length, etc.
> 
> As always: thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the ride, and scream at me if you liked it!


	2. Discovering Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 (NSFW): Discovering Kinks  
> When you’re in public but your boyfriend’s wet, naked, and way too sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a bit sick and didn’t get much sleep; indulge my nonsense drabbles or turn back now.

They could have gotten separate changing cubicles. Realistically one was too small for two men their size. They could have even gotten neighbouring ones. But where’s the fun in that?

Aphelios returned first from showering. He was already out of his swim trunks and mostly dry when Sett announced his presence. Aphelios had just about time to cover himself with a towel before Sett drew back the curtain separating the cubicle from the pool area.

If he wasn’t already naked, Sett’s eyes would have taken care of it. Not that he was shy about checking him out as he shook out his hair (couldn’t he have done that outside??) and stripped off his trunks. 

Sett didn’t bother toweling himself off before he pulled Aphelios in for a bruising kiss. It wasn’t that he was too distracted to be annoyed at getting wet again. No. Regrettably, the insolence actively turned him on. The fact that only a single curtain was between them full on making out naked and everyone else going about their business in the public swimming pool, too, was burning at the forefront of Aphelios’ mind. Did it deter him? Quite the opposite. 

He pinned Sett to the wall. As they pressed into each other he felt their erections rubbing against each other. Fuck, that had happened fast. Sett broke into a grin against his lips, cupped his ass, and let his mouth roam across Aphelios’ neck and down to his collarbones. He had to suppress a groan. (What if someone heard them!)

Ever the generous lover, Sett had guided him to the small seat in the corner and was on his knees between Aphelios’ legs, before he knew what was happening to him. Sett was licking his lips in anticipation, and oh dear, he was so done for. Sett took him into his mouth and? Aphelios? Was? Supposed to?? Stay quiet??? Aphelios held onto Sett’s shoulder as he bobbed his head wildly, his tongue swirling and flicking fiendishly. The glint in Sett’s eyes told him he knew _EXACTLY_ what he was doing, trying to tease a sound out of Aphelios.

With his climbing lust, his restraint faltered bit by bit. It was loud in the pool after all. A _little_ noise wouldn’t even attract any attention. 

Once their positions were reversed, Aphelios was looking forward to giving Sett a taste of his own medicine. He gave himself the shock of his life, when a small moan escaped Sett, only for two chatting women to pass right beside them. Did their conversation halt naturally or because they heard something? Wait, could they see that he was kneeling?? It occurred to him then, that he was perhaps in the more compromising position so should he really try to make Sett moan? (Yes, obviously.) Naturally this was a great time to remember that employees were frequently mopping the stalls. Would they notice how long they were taking? Was it obvious what they were up to regardless of whether they made a sound or not? Did any of this make him stop sucking Sett’s cock? Only for a second. He was terribly aroused again; would they ever leave here? How long would it take for them to get kicked out, and would they ever be allowed back inside? Once again, his spiraling failed to be nerve wracking. It was simply thrilling. 

Miraculously, over-thinker Aphelios was having the time of his life.

They leave after both getting off once without anyone the wiser. The end.


	3. Nipple Play (Holding Hands)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 (NSFW): Titfucking / Nipple Play  
> Obsidian Dragon Sett; they meet in a dark alleyway, Phel pisses him off, Sett wins the violent altercation with a pinch of draconic speed, the rest is history.
> 
> BONUS! Day 3 (SFW): Holding Hands

“Any last words?”

It was dark. The fighter looming over him was blocking out most of the night, filling his field of view illumined by a thin sliver of moonlight. And perhaps the adrenaline had loosened his tongue. He said the first thing his eyes and mind seized on. 

“You have really nice tits.”

Sett looked at him nonplussed for a second then he leaned back and roared with laughter. 

“Didn’t think you were the jokester kind.”

Daring, Aphelios reached out to trace them.

“They’re very nicely framed by this ...harness thing you have going on there.”

“Well, I wish I could say the same about you, but you really wear too many damn layers... you have balls though, I’ll admit. Come on, get up, I’ll treat you to a drink.”

They got along well after that, the ~~occasional~~ frequent biting remark not withstanding. Way too well.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“I always do. Which part did you need clarified?”

“I’d love to know just how much you like my... ‘tits’.”

“Ah. That.” Sett asking him this as the night drew to an end could only mean one thing. So why stop being bold now? “It might be easier to show you.” The spark that lit in Sett’s eyes told him he’d said the right thing, even if his words kept him on edge. 

“Oh? Is that so? Should I ask them to clear the stage for your presentation?”

“Only if you come up with me... I had a rather hands-on demonstration in mind.”

“Hm. Maybe a more private venue then.”

Aphelios inclined his head. 

Sett exchanged a meaningful nod with the host and guided Aphelios to a guest room upstairs, one hand on his lower back. How convenient.

“So?” Once inside, Sett expectantly crossed his arms. Aphelios absently wondered whether he knew what kind of effect that had on his cleavage and if he was doing it on purpose.

He looked around. It was a simple room, but clean and comfortable. They took off their boots and then nothing was standing in their way anymore. Aphelios wasn’t nervous. Right? Sett cocked an eyebrow. Right.

Aphelios closed the distance between them and tentatively laid a hand on Sett’s chest. He let his fingers glide featherlight over the expanse of exposed skin. Dragons’ strength ran through these muscles. He poked them. They were surprisingly soft.

“Oi, is that how moon people show love?!”

“Maybe.” Aphelios grinned and turned to massaging Sett’s pecs with firm strokes. That seemed to pacify him. His eyes fluttered close, and Aphelios used the opportunity to push him unceremoniously onto the bed. 

“You really need to work on your manners.” Sett narrowed his eyes at him, but made no move to stop him when he climbed into bed after him and straddled him.

“Much better.” Aphelios wondered how long he could push this “demonstration” angle before Sett lost patience and took him against the closest available surface. He continued massaging, but then switched to feel the muscles through his ..vest? instead, admiring how they strained against the leather, squishing them together by pushing from the sides.

“You’re enjoying this a lot, huh?” Sett watched his playful expression in amusement.

Aphelios paused to give Sett a devious little look. “Don’t you?” Sett’s eyes widened faintly as Aphelios shifted in his lap to press against Sett’s growing erection. With an awfully smug smirk, he dragged a thumb slow and deliberately over Sett’s nipple. His dick twitched in response. “Thought so.” Unhurriedly he unfastened the clasps on Sett’s top, daring him to contradict him. He did not.

He stroked the freed skin gently, while never stopping long from teasing the hardened nipples. Sett inhaled sharply as he pulled on one. Aphelios grinned down at him. The arousal was written on his face unmistakably. This was so much fun.

Sett met his gaze and there was something surprisingly tender in his eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

Aphelios’ smile softened. “Anytime.”

Sett sat up so forcefully it would have thrown Aphelios out of balance if it wasn’t for the hand steadying his back just as quickly. The kiss was intense. Their lips crushed together, and Aphelios wondered why the hell they’d waited all night. Sett’s tongue pushed at his lips and he opened his mouth reflexively. Then he stopped thinking.

His hands were still on Sett’s chest, so he pinched both nipples and Sett had to stifle a groan. The sound was music in his ...groin. He chuckled delightedly. Then the devil possessed him to speak.

“I bet I can make you ruin those pants without ever touching anything but these pretty tiddies of yours.”

Sett huffed. “You really are a cocksure bastard, huh.”

Aphelios worked very hard not to bury his face in his hands. “Isn’t that why you brought me? Any less and I’d be lying unconscious in a dingy alley somewhere, probably getting robbed down to the shirt off my back.”

Sett chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind you losing the shirt.” They eyed each other appraisingly, quite satisfied with the turn their night had taken. “Fine.” He took a hold of Aphelios’ hands and brought them to rest on his chest. “Everything else is off limits. Hit me with your worst.”

Aphelios could be nimble-fingered when he wanted to be. And this was definitely one of those times. As Sett’s nipples reddened, his moans grew in frequency and volume to Aphelios’ extreme satisfaction.

When a strand of dark hair fell into Sett’s eyes, Aphelios reached out and gently tucked it back.

“Uh-oh, breaking the rules already?” Sett caught Aphelios’ hand in his, tutting. “Tch, tch, now you‘re short a hand, still as confident?”

Aphelios couldn’t quite suppress a grin. He was only getting started.

Sett didn’t let go of his hand, so he interlaced their fingers and pressed their joined hands into the mattress. He had no problem going one-handed. Sett watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Aphelios slowly lowered his head to lay sweet kisses on the sensitive skin of his chest. It was a short respite until his kisses turned bruising, sucking and biting on skin, leaving countless little marks in his wake, maybe even enough to make Sett reconsider his wardrobe for tomorrow. Then he circled back to his nipples, catching one in his free hand, and wrapping his mouth around the other. Sett gasped loudly when he began to suck. Aphelios could sympathise. He had to be so sensitive by now. But Aphelios was not about to relent. Smiling against his heated skin, he continued.

Sett was cursing under his breath. Frustrated, he thrust up his hips, grinding against Aphelios for just a little bit of friction.

_Who was cheating now?_

Aphelios felt victory within his grasp. He picked up the pace just a smidge. Sett shuddered below him. Bending the rules a bit (for Sett’s sake), he rocked his hips to meet Sett’s desperate thrusts. Sett arched into him and Aphelios could swear he felt the dragon rear up inside. The grip on his hand tightened into an iron wise. A final flick of the tongue had Sett crumbling. Aphelios held his hand and licked at his tortured nipple as Sett bucked wildly under him, a conspicuous stain forming at the front of his pants. He watched fondly as he fought to regain his breath. He nestled comfortably into his side as he tried to stretch himself and whispered, “That’s how much I like your tits.”


	4. Food Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 (NSFW): Food Play / Feeding

"I'm hungry."

Sett had been distracted all evening, with Aphelios coming by the pits for a surprise visit. His sudden words yanked him back into the present. It was still such a rare pleasure to not only have him here but also get to hear his raspy voice. That meant he'd been off noctum for days, travelling with weakened defenses. Sett tried not to dwell on it too much and instead focussed on the more pressing issue.

He grabbed a bunch of grapes from the bowl on his other side and held them out for his lover. The roar of the crowd faded into nothingness as Aphelios took not only a grape but also Sett's index finger into his mouth. His lips were still cold from outside but his tongue was oh so warm. Their eyes locked. The blazing intensity of Aphelios gaze sent a shockwave to Sett's groin. Transfixed he watched and felt Aphelios bite off a grape and tantalizingly slowly suck on his finger until his lips closed on the tip, pressing a kiss to his calloused skin.

Okay, so maybe he had misunderstood his words. Either way he would let no hunger of Aphelios' go unsated.

Sett unceremoniously handed over control to his second in command for the rest of the night. The woman schooled her face to careful indifference as he gave her the keys, but barely suppressed a smirk when he grabbed the bowl of grapes with one hand and Aphelios' wrist with the other and left the box in record speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being sick kept me from writing =/ but I already had the wip for today's prompt, so I gift you this image of Aphelios visiting Sett's original splash art and you can imagine the rest yourself (:


	5. Summertime Fun (Collars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 (SFW): Summertime Fun  
> Day 9 (NSFW): Collars / Bondage (though I went for a very vanilla interpretation here)  
> T-rated, unless you’re in Sett’s head  
> High School/College AU

Sett couldn’t believe who he was seeing. Standing in line at one of the festival ticket booths, waiting to exchange his ticket for a ribbon was Aphelios. Phel. His classmate in the new school he just transferred to last year. And his outfit stole the breath from Sett’s lungs. He was wearing all black, which was nothing new. The intricate chest harness crossing over a mesh shirt, and the shiny leggings on the other hand were very new to Sett. But the real revelation was the leather collar attached to its counterpart on Phel’s right wrist with a thin metal chain. Sett was going to lose it.

Then Phel turned and spotted him, and his cool persona melted away as he excitedly waved at him. Sett automatically smiled and waved back and made his way over.

“Hey, I had no idea you’d be here, too,” Sett greeted him once he was within earshot. 

“Likewise.”

And then they were hugging and Sett felt the cool metal chain on his neck where Phel wrapped his arm around him and oh. my. god. He was going to combust.

He didn’t even notice that he lifted his hand to trace where the chain had been while staring at Phel’s wrist.

Phel laughed nervously. “Sorry about that.”

That ripped Sett out of his reveries. “What? No. It’s just...” I want to eat you. “Nice outfit.”

“Thanks.” Phel was still looking at him amused. He could swear he was reading him like an open book. “I was browsing for chokers but then I found this and...” He trailed off. 

“You know that’s usually worn by two people, right?”

Phel raised an eyebrow at him and now it was Sett’s turn to laugh nervously. “Ah, hah, of course you do. Sorry. I just meant, everyone will be dying to take that wristband off you.”

“Including you?” Phel deadpanned. Fuck, he was really out to kill him.

“Tch, I’ll be first in line! Whoever wants to lay a finger on you has to get past me first!”

“Good. I’ll be safe then.” Phel’s smug smile was the sweetest thing he’d seen all day. 

Then it was Phel’s turn at the ticket booth. He presented his ticket and the attendant fastened a purple ribbon around his left wrist. Sett held up his right hand where he was already wearing a red ribbon and they entered the festival grounds together.

“So you’re only staying today?” Phel asked him, referring to his ribbon’s colour.

“Yeah, I only came for K/DA.”

“Aah, so who’s your bias? Mine’s Kai’Sa.”

“Of course a dancer would say that.”

Phel smiled (bright like the sun). “Wait let me guess, yours is A—“

“It’s not Ahri,” Sett interrupted annoyed. 

“...I was going to say Akali.”

“Oh,” he really was destined to embarrass himself in every possible way today. “Yeah, she is, actually.”

“I knew it! Wait, did you think just because she’s Vastayan, I’d—“

“Sorry, forget about it. Akali’s rap is just the best.”

“That’s true.”

“Honestly they’re all great. Why can’t we love them all equally?”

“Aww, you’re so cute. But humans are biased little creatures.”

“Tch.”

“So who’s your in real life bias?”

“What?! Is that a thing? Don’t be silly...” Was he asking him for his crush??

Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a second, before they grinned and answered at the same time.

“You.”

“Alune.”

Shit. 

“Ayy, you make me look bad. You know I love my momma the most,” Sett played it off and tried hard not to blush. Phel didn’t. He was blushing hard. 

“Let’s hurry, I don’t want to miss the first act,” Phel mumbled. He took his hand, interlaced their fingers and took off, dodging through the crowd, running towards the main stage. Sett followed in a daze. He didn’t know what he should be most flustered about, but for some reason the fact his brain zeroed in on was that the hand clutching his was the one chained to Phel’s collar. Which could make it look _almost_ like the chain was actually attached to Sett. As silly as it was, his mouth went dry at the thought.

He shook it off when they got to the main stage. It was his first time at a festival. Sett let his eyes wander over the wide open field ringed by drinks stalls, following Phel across the grass past groups of people hanging out on picnic blankets, or standing, past jugglers and other performers, until they were closer to the stage where more and more people were dancing freely to the music that had just started a short while ago. Phel joined right in. And even though this wasn’t exactly Sett’s crowd the mood was infectious. He just absorbed it for a while, watching the DJ on stage put so much energy into his performance, and seeing it fire up the audience in return, starting one hell of a feedback loop. He watched Phel dance more exuberant than most, followed his fluid, unrestrained moves with his eyes. Later in the evening, another kind of ecstasy would grip the dance floor, but this was something else. The place wasn’t packed yet, so everyone had more room to move. It was bright and sunny, and everyone was soon sweating in the afternoon heat, yet still it felt effortless and relaxing. Sett couldn’t have resisted joining in the fun if he’d tried.

Phel was dancing in and out of reach and he was delighted the more he saw Sett dance. Without doing anything much but giving him his beaming smile, and a touch here, a gesture there he encouraged him to let loose, try new moves, or just be bolder, wilder, free. Phel was lost in the music and Sett was lost in him. At some point they went from dancing close to each other to dancing _with_ each other. And Phel was casually touching Sett’s hands, arms, and shoulders more often than not. So Sett reached out in turn, catching Phel’s waist when he came in close, holding his hand when he whirled away. It took him a minute to process what had happened when he suddenly felt the leather clasped around his wrist. It took Phel’s mischievous smile to finally compute. In the spur of the moment, Phel had really just given him the leash to his collar. It almost stopped Sett dead in his tracks. But the music didn’t stop, the crowd didn’t stop dancing, and neither did Phel. Time went on and somehow so did Sett.

Their moves followed each other more closely now, by necessity. And Sett tried not to think too much about it. (His hand. Phel’s neck. Nope, just dance.) After a while it became almost normal. The sun was hot. They were dancing. A thin metal chain connected their bodies. Their hearts beat at one with the music. No big deal. Sett was still on edge as he adjusted to this new reality, but he also grew bolder testing their boundaries, making Phel follow his lead for once. Through it all, Phel’s smile only grew impossibly wider, giving Sett not one indication to stop. That went to his head dangerously fast. 

Mirroring one of Phel’s moves, Sett wound his hand higher and higher, so Phel had to come closer and closer, until his hand was high up above his head and Phel pressed flush to his chest. Phel was hot and sweating from all the dancing in the summer heat but he didn’t seem to mind the contact. They stared into each other’s eyes.

“So are you gonna kiss me or _what_?”

Sett gave a startled laugh. Maybe he had made an overly cautious fool of himself after all.

“So demanding.” He leaned down and gave into his demands completely. Their lips met, and Phel was smiling against his mouth, and then they were kissing for real.

The music was still blasting, they were in the middle of the crowd that continued dancing and payed them no mind, and Sett’s heart was bursting out of his chest. He would never forget this summer afternoon, the heat, the dancing, and the feel of those soft warm lips on his.


	6. Stargazing / Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 (SFW): Stargazing [Sett is stars]  
> Day 16 (NSFW): Body Worship
> 
> Aspect Sett, Angst, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Aphelios doesn't know what he expected—to be ended? ripped to shreds? He doesn't expect the hidden gentleness of the aspect, to be seen, to surrender his body only for it to be worshipped, to come undone among the stars and be put back together again.
> 
> (accurate lore? we don't know her. very much making it up as I go along here. consider yourselves warned.)

After a particularly brutal slaughter, Aphelios shuts out Alune, the world, and everyone in it, and isolates himself in a cave only accessible by a small skylight. In its centre lies a perfectly still pool that softens his fall with barely a splash. Noctum coursing through his veins, he hardly registers the icy cold water.

As the waves abate, he searches for answers in the stars reflected in the inky black surface. Disgusted with himself, what he doesn't expect is a vision of the aspect of might, in the form of a four armed beast of a man with tail and ears to match.

Aphelios emerges from seclusion to climb Mount Targon. The stars guide his way. As the noctum slowly wears off, feeling returns to his limbs. His body is consumed by pain, but he pays it no mind. He stops thinking. He lives only for the harsh winds, the snow freezing in his hair, the rock shifting beneath his feet. When he falls, the moonlight catches him. He should be dead, probably, but he isn't. Probably.

The first thing he feels when the starlight around him comes alive is the heat. He feels the warmth tickle his skin. He FEELS. He hasn't felt anything in so long.

"Ever travelled among the stars?"

He hasn't. He is now. He's walking on light as it takes shape around him. Or maybe he's dreaming. What difference does it make? He ends up in a place that's half there, half not, a twilight plane, whose features he can't quite make out. The warmth moves.

The warmth is... person shaped. A hand on his back, a leg next to his, a hand holding his, a tail brushing his hips, a hand on his shoulder. (Perhaps not a typical person shape.) They had been guiding his way. The other lets go of all but his hand and steps into view.

The aspect is radiant.

Aphelios doesn't know what he expected. To be ended? Ripped to shreds? What he for sure didn't expect is the gentleness in the aspect's gaze, the tenderness in his touch.

There's something else in his eyes, ferocious edges, the depth of ages, an intensity that sees right through him. There's no hiding from those eyes, so Aphelios doesn't try. He meets the aspect's gaze with the apathy of someone who's stopped caring about the fate of himself or the world. The aspect is unperturbed. Their eyes locked, his face blank, he removes Aphelios's torn, frozen robes. Once his skin is bared, the aspect traces every inch of it with his four hands, leaving light and life and heat in his wake. The absence of pain has Aphelios still feeling numb.

The aspect finishes with Aphelios head cradled in his upper pair of hands, considering him.

"You've given so much to your people. Don't give away your whole self."

The suggestion is so ridiculous that Aphelios barely registers it. As if he had a self that was more than his pledge to the Lunari's cause.

"You're a warrior alright. Agonizing over the lives you've taken doesn't lessen your might. Quite the opposite..."

_So many weapons, Aphelios. The deadliest is your faith._ The memory of his sister's voice echoes in his head, mocking him.

It's painfully obvious that words will not get through to him. The aspect is undeterred.

"Let me show you, if you won't listen. A path to yourself." One facet of it anyway.

A shadow of irritation flickers across Aphelios' indifferent face. It's gone again before his eyebrows have time to scrunch together. He doesn't understand what's going on, has perhaps permanently lost the ability to really care either way. He inclines his head ever so slightly anyway. He has already entrusted himself to the vision of the aspect a long time ago. Having severed his connection to Alune with no noctum in his system, the last splinter of his fragmented faith is his only remaining tether to reality.

It may take an eternity. A good thing then, that Aphelios has lost all concept of time, and the aspect of might for some reason has come with infinite patience. He begins by calmly massaging Aphelios' muscles. They carry the tension of centuries of conflict. That doesn't fade easily, or painlessly. It's the return of the pain that nudges something awake in Aphelios' consciousness.

Is he standing, is he lying down? He can't really tell. His orbit has vanished into darkness. Why is he here? Where does he go from here? Why.

He feels the aspect's light within him, seeping into his skin with every touch. His body feels... ready to fight. ( _Rested, cared for, good,_ he may have thought if he'd still retained those concepts.)

"Do you want me to stop?"

Another flicker of irritation. _No_ , is his immediate reaction but why—he cannot say. The aspect pauses when he doesn't respond, and turns him around. Onto his back; he is lying on his back. They stare into each other's eyes again. The aspects gaze hasn't lost any of its intensity. Aphelios wonders what he sees in him.

"You could sleep."

Aphelios shakes his head once. After another moment of silence the aspect brings something up to his face—his hand, he's holding Aphelios' hand—he examines it unhurriedly and then presses his lips to his wrist. Aphelios has no name for the feeling that spreads through him from the point where the aspect's mouth is sealed over his skin. It is unsettling, but its absence, when the other withdraws, is infinitely worse.

"Or I could continue." His meaning's clear as day, though why he is on the receiving end of said offer still eludes Aphelios. He is a weapon. A broken one, but a weapon still. He may yet breathe, but his life he's lain down on the Lunari's altar already a long time ago. He does not rail against his decision. This taste of another path he's long abandoned holds no power over him. Why would he stray? What should he indulge for? The aspect has already restored his power, has he not? To be blessed by the aspect of might himself he should feel... grateful probably. If not for himself, then for his people. He will bear his burden a while longer. Beyond that, what is the point in lingering?

_Because you want to,_ a treacherous voice supplies. When has he even had an inner voice that wasn't Alune's? He doesn't remember. Most of the time he barely knows her thoughts from his. When he looks up at the aspect, the hard lines of his body crouched above him, the unfathomable abyss of his eyes focused on him alone, there is no such doubt. If it makes no difference either way and the aspect decides to gift him this experience, who is he to disagree?

He nods.

A hint of satisfaction plunges the aspect's face into darkness. He looks dangerous for the first time. But that's a cliff Aphelios's already dived off of.

"Call my name, if you feel like it. Call me Sett."

He resumes his ministrations with a smug smile, 20 devious fingers and one clever tongue. Where before his massage had aimed to relax, now it only riles up. Aphelios half wishes he hadn't regained so much feeling in his limbs. His blood is boiling even though the aspect's mouth has barely strayed from his arms. His arms. He could go through a hundred different ways to kill a man with these arms without even getting started on his weapons. And here he is, learning as many places to suck kisses into his skin that send a shockwave through his entire nervous system. Maybe he still doesn't know what is happening.

The aspect—Sett—is enjoying himself immensely. It feels strangely intimate, calling him by his name. A reminder that he was once a mortal before he became host to the aspect's power. Aphelios finds himself wondering what his life had been like before that, when his legs twitch as Sett licks a trail into the crook of his arm. In reaction, Sett uses his right arms to pin Aphelios' legs in place and stroke and knead them at the same time while his mouth continues tormenting his torso. Aphelios decides then that Sett is a bastard and most likely always has been. He also vows not to let his thoughts stray any more, lest he surprise him again. That one turns out to be a fool's errand. No matter how much he focuses, he is defenceless against Sett's surprises.

Sett is very egalitarian when it comes to bestowing his touches on Aphelios' skin. But there is one part of him that wants more, demands attention above all others. And that is the one thing Sett denies him. His whole body is alight in sensation, and Sett expertly keeps him suspended in that state, giving him more and more but never enough. Aphelios begins to crave this vexation. The last of his restraint is slipping, slipping, and he is in free fall. Lost. Arching and squirming wantonly as much as Sett's firm hands allow.

If he were more aware of his surroundings, he would notice the effect he in turn is having on Sett, whose kisses are unwavering in their precision but growing in heat. All he knows is that he wants a taste of that tongue. He also wants to fight him, for making him weak and wanting like that. When Sett leaves a particularly unholy line of licks, bites, and swollen skin from his collarbone straight down and across his abdomen, privates, and thighs only to end with a sweet kiss to his knee, Aphelios is just about ready to cry.

His voice is rough from disuse, the word that escapes his lips barely a whisper, a hardly there breath, a need if ever he felt one. " _Sett_."

Sett looks up at him, a storm brewing in those eyes, slowly lifting a single eyebrow, his lips curving into the only smile that matters. "Yes?"

Aphelios is crumbling. He could swear the aspect's voice has dropped several octaves. It's resonating tightly leashed power. The lone syllable and all it promises sends shivers through his soul. He weakly pulls on the long hair that has coiled around his hand, on the gem-studded collar, on anything he can get a hold on. He meets not a smidge of resistance. Once they're face to face he once again has no choice but to drown in these eyes. Their breaths mingling gradually draws his attention to Sett's swollen lips. The sight would make him blush if there was room for more than one thought on his mind. Alas.

Sett takes the hint and leans in for the kill. A bastard till the end, he makes Aphelios close the distance, and then they are finally kissing. Except that word doesn't even begin to do it justice. Sucking their souls out of each other's bodies? Too crude. Uniting what should have never been apart for so long? Not crude enough. Aphelios is all out of words, all out of wiles, and all out of breath. He is clawing at Sett's back, desparately trying to get closer and closer. In a heartbeat, Sett's arms are there to support him, holding him impossibly close, tight and secure. If tears roll down Aphelios' face then, what about it? He has never felt so safe in his life.

Sett brings one hand up to his face to gently wipe away his tears, never loosening his hold on him. He makes to draw back to look at him properly, but Aphelios doesn't let him break the kiss, sinking his own hands into Sett's thick mane of hair, scraping his scalp, scratching the back of his ears. The last elicits a low growl from deep within the aspect. Finally, the first crack (that Aphelios perceives) in the otherwise unshakable façade. It makes him feel all hot and cold inside.

He bites Sett's lip experimentally, and his hips twitch in response. With their bodies pressed so tightly together, the movement is a stark reminder that Aphelios is monstrously aroused. He nearly chokes at the sudden friction. Sett saves him from asphyxiation by finally pulling away. He looks at Aphelios, looks down meaningfully, looks back at him. Is this it? Is this his punishment? Before Aphelios has time to fully spiral into dread, Sett reaches out to caress his cheek, his waist, his hip, his dripping wet erection. Aphelios' soul leaves his body. These are too many hands for one man. He never stood a chance.

Any remaining shred of coherence is wiped from his brain when Sett lifts the hand from his hip to put two fingers into his mouth. He automatically sucks on them.

"Good boy."

Sett replaces the two fingers with a thumb from the hand that continues stroking his cheek. He brings the saliva-coated hand to his rear, and begins ever so gently fingering him while simultaneously lowering his head to take him in his mouth. As it stands, he could be as gentle as a butterfly's wing beat and still drive Aphelios out of his mind easily. Aphelios is floating, weightless, no thoughts marring his oblivion. At the same time he is overwhelmed by sheer physical sensation. His body is shaking, and he doesn't even hear himself moaning, gasping for breath, crying out.

Sett discovers a spot inside of him and it's like he's directly gripping the core of his being. He is entirely at Sett's mercy and Aphelios finds that he doesn't mind one bit. Over and over again, he let's go of everything that is holding him. Until there is only Sett, and the unspeakable things he is doing to him.

He must have passed out at some point when he was finally and utterly spent. He awakes comfortable and warm with Sett at his side. The events of the last ...indeterminate period of time are a blur in his mind but innumerable snapshots stand out in sharp contrast. Sett is watching him as he attempts to process. No matter how hard he tries it remains inconceivable and is only giving him a headache. He asks the smallest and greatest question that remains: "Why?"

"Because we wanted to."

It is both true and no answer at all. Aphelios shakes his head and dismisses it as nonsensical.

"You wanted me."

Aphelios meets Sett's steady gaze. It unsettles him but there is no denying the truth of his words. What they had done, it wasn't anything fatebreaking, earth-shattering; it also wasn't for the benefit of his people. It was for him, and for Sett, and for them alone, born out of want. He had wanted this—him. He had _wanted_. And he still does. And that means.

Maybe they had done something earth-shattering after all.


	7. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 (NSFW): Spanking  
> “ _You swing on the boss? You better not miss._ “)
> 
> College AU

“I dare you to slap Sett’s ass right now.”

Playing truth or dare with Katarina had been a mistake. The jocks weren’t even part of the game. Sett would kill him. 

But was Aphelios a coward? No. Did he back down from a challenge? Also no.

Alune shot him a worried glance as he glared at Katarina and got up. He casually approached the group playing pong. Sett had his back to him and was talking animatedly. It was impossible to catch him alone in a quiet moment. But maybe that was a good thing. He wouldn’t even have to see Aphelios, would he? He could just slap him in passing. People probably did that all the time, right? Yeah, right.

He had to make it count. Kat would give him hell if she couldn’t hear it from across the room. Sett’s fitted jeans did absolutely nothing to hide his (perfect! round! delicious!) target. It was now or never. He didn’t hesitate. He slapped him, and he slapped him hard. 

It was fun for maybe a second, then Sett spun around and caught the offending wrist before he could escape. Now it was only fun for _e v e r y o n e_ else, suddenly watching, staring with bated breaths and barely concealed glee.

“Getting cheeky, are we?”

Aphelios gave him a weak smile in reply. He looked back to the others. Kat was shaking with silent laughter, Alune looked ...curious? None of them were meeting his eyes.

Sett yanked him back around to face him.

“Eyes on me, punk.” He answered Aphelios’ smile with one of his own. It was a dangerous thing, that smile. Like he was about to eat Aphelios whole. (It was _so_ hot.) Sett brought his free hand to Aphelios’ chin, and lifted his defiant face just barely. “You were awfully rude, don’t ya think?”

Aphelios half shrugged, half nodded. Sett being all up in his personal space, speaking to him in this low voice was making it hard to think. 

“Ah, that won’t do, darling. What you need, is some discipline.”

Aphelios’ eyes widened in alarm. Before he knew what was happening, Sett was pulling him out of the room, up the stairs, and into the first free bedroom.

In a haze, Aphelios registered that Sett closed the door behind them, but didn’t lock it, or otherwise indicate that the room was occupied. Then, with no time to take in his surroundings, his face was pressed to the wall, both of his wrists pinned effortlessly over his head by Sett’s left hand. 

Sett leaned into him from behind. When he spoke, his mouth was right next to Aphelios’ ear. It did things to him. “I’ve got a reputation to uphold, y’know?” Hearing Sett’s deep voice from up close, feeling his warm exhale on his skin sent a shiver down his spine. He could only hope Sett didn’t notice. “People know I return every punch tenfold, and well, they don’t tend to hit me no more. So you see why I can’t make an exception for ya. But you’re cute, so I’m giving you a choice.”

Oh?

“I can either spank you ten times with your trousers on, like you did to me, or five times without them.”

Now you’ll have to forgive Aphelios, for his crush had just called him cute and now he was talking about spanking while pinning him against a fucking wall and if he wanted to make this any more homoerotic he could damn well be his guest. He lifted two fingers.

“Oh, you like the second option?”

Aphelios gritted his teeth and nodded. Sett’s laugh actually sounded a little caught off guard. He recovered quickly, though.

“Very nice.”

His right hand roamed down his back and gave Aphelios’ ass a small squeeze before wrapping around him to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Then he pulled them down—along with his briefs. Aphelios might have miscalculated. Not that he had been—thinking—what with his crush calling him cute and all that. But, oh. 

Sett rested his hand almost gently on his exposed ass. And oh. my. goddd. Sett’s hand! was on his naked ass! Sett! Hand! Ass! He was going to either die or ascend.

“You okay? Happy with your choice?”

Fuck. Why did he have to be so caring all of a sudden? Aphelios nodded quickly. Heat was pooling in his stomach. He was sure his blush matched Sett’s hair colour by now. But he wasn’t backing down.

“Alright then.” He slapped him hard and fast.

Aphelios bounced against the wall and his dick sprung free of his partly pulled down pants. His dick which was already semi-hard. Oh no. His ass stung and Sett slapped him again, this time on the other side, and fuck. He braced himself against the wall with his forearms and tried to calm his breathing, but to no avail. He was painfully turned on. Another slap. It was literally painful. But also so, so hot. 

Sett chuckled. “Such a pretty little ass.” He lightly traced its curve with his fingertips. “You should take better care of it.” He struck him again.

Aphelios breathed deeply. Just one more. Then he could vanish off the face of the earth. Just. One. More. He tried very hard not to tremble under Sett’s light touch. He was playing with him. Did he want to drag this out? The anticipation was almost worse than the actual slap. Or so he thought before the last one hit him and he gasped in pain.

Sett was there to catch him. He released the hold on his wrists and gripped his waist instead.

“There, there. All done. You stuck it out w—.”

The last word caught in his throat.

“...well.” Aphelios knew that smug tone everywhere. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to see Sett’s smirk clear as day before him. His cock stood erect as could be, and Sett _must_ have noticed. “You _enjoyed_ that, huh?” Sett trailed his hands back down to his ass, caressing him, teasing him, ever so lightly. Aphelios groaned. He was so weak for this man. Why did he ever agree to any of this? “Want me to keep going?”

What.

Sett let go of him and took a step back.

Shit. Should he nod? Did he have a chance? Did he just blow it? He was frozen.

“Relax.” Sett chuckled. “Don’t be so shocked. I thought it was hot, too.”

That did nothing to relax him.

He heard the sound of the bed springs behind him.

“If you want to leave, go. If you want more spanking, drop your pants and come on my lap, and we’ll do it properly this time.”

Fuck.

“Or I guess if you need some time by yourself, you can also stay here and I’ll leave.”

No. Oh no. Sett wanted him to commit to this fantasy? To make up his mind? He could do that. He could be brave and take what he wanted. He slipped out of his jeans and briefs, and walked over to the bed where Sett was waiting, projecting as much confidence as he could muster. 

Sett followed his every movement. There was a raw hunger on his face in place of his usual bravado. Aphelios lay straight down on his lap, burying his face in the sheets, and presenting his ass for more abuse.

Instead he got...nothing. The air was cool on his legs and Sett just sat back and admired the view. He ghosted a hand along his thighs, making goosebumps bloom in its wake, drawing Sett’s lips into a delighted smile, Aphelios didn’t even get to see.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” he admitted, while trailing his fingers around Aphelios’ ass, who huffed in amusement. “You’re a lot more naughty than I gave ya credit for, huh?” He finally spanked him them, but oh so lightly. That did nothing to relieve his tension. He did it again. So light, and yet so loud and clear. Maybe all that working out was good for some fine motor control after all. “For such a dirty boy, you make the sweetest sounds,” Sett agreed. Aphelios growled in frustration. “Oh, you want more?” He slapped him—again, light as a feather. Aphelios turned to look over his shoulder. Sett calmly met his glare. “You need to be very clear with me.” Aphelios sighed, Sett repeated his question, and Aphelios gave an exaggerated nod without breaking eye-contact. “Oh, good.”

There was no holding back then. Sett spanked him in earnest (not as hard as earlier, but hard enough), while Aphelios writhed and gasped in his lap. Soon Sett’s hands were roaming all over his body, stroking, groping, teasing, tracing his tattoos. He stripped him of his shirt and socks. When Aphelios reached out in turn, he was disciplined instead. Someone could walk in on them any second, Aphelios fully naked in Sett’s lap, ass cheeks glowing red, but god, he couldn’t bring himself to care. If anything, that only made it hotter.

When he was thoroughly out of breath, lying on his boner was starting to hurt, and he winced particularly hard after a slap, Sett eased up on him again. 

“Impressive stamina, mooncake. Your ass is about the colour of red bean paste.” Aphelios gave him a look. “And just as delicious I’m sure.” Aphelios puckered his lips. “Want me to kiss it better?” He nodded. “Well, get on your knees then.” He grunted as he had to flex his muscles to get up. His body wasn’t going to let him forget this night for a while. He got on all fours in the middle of the bed and immediately missed the warm comfort of Sett’s embrace. But not for long.

Sett sat down behind him and began gently nuzzling his backside, pressing wet kisses on reddened skin, drawing lines with his tongue. When he parted his cheeks with his nose, and licked a circle right around his hole, Aphelios just about forgot how to breathe. He could feel Sett smile against his skin as he whined loudly. Satisfied, Sett released him and lay on his back next to him, so he could see his face. Aphelios was flushed red, and sweating, his hair sticking to his skin, breathing raggedly, eyes half closed and dilated, he looked like something right out of Sett’s filthiest dreams. Sett ran a hand up his inner thigh, making him shudder.

“May I?”

Aphelios nodded desperately. Yes. Please.

“Spit for me.” Sett held out his hand and Aphelios obliged readily. 

He thought he could come right on the spot, as Sett’s large, warm hand closed around his cock. Finally, some friction. It drove him straight out of his mind.

With Aphelios moaning uncontrollably, Sett settled back between his legs, kissing and licking his ass, stroking his cock with one hand, his legs with the other. He wouldn’t last long now. And yet—incredibly—he had one last shred of decency left. He wasn’t about to cum all over a random stranger’s bed (even if that stranger was a frat boy), so he took all his self control and rolled onto his back. Sett looked at him quizzically.

“You want to stretch out your legs?”

That was a pleasant side effect, true, but. He grabbed a fistful of the sheets, and motioned between it and his cock.

“You’re worried about the sheets, for real?” Sett couldn’t help laughing, even as he sank to his shoulder next to him and continued stroking his cock. “How are you so filthy and so adorable at the same time?”

Aphelios was saved a reply as Sett lowered his hot, wet mouth to a nipple and _sucked_ , rendering him completely incoherent. It was enough to push him over the edge. He was panting and shaking out of his skin, and Sett kept holding him, stroking him, as he came over his chest, and Sett’s hand and cheek. The bliss was never ending. He watched distantly as Sett released his nipple, used his free thumb to wipe the cum from his face and licked?? it!!?clean!!! Then pressed more kisses to his tingling skin. He fetched some tissue from the nightstand and cleaned him off. Then he lay back down with him, and Aphelios cuddled into his side.

“That was fun.”

Mm. Aphelios hummed in agreement.

“You should slap my ass more often.”

He gave him a tired look, reached around and gave him a half-hearted smack on the butt.

Sett smiled and kissed him on the mouth.

* * *

“Do you...want to stay the night?“

Aphelios gave him a confused look and motioned around the room. Here?

“I only have the one room...”

The confusion turned to something else that scared Sett a bit, as Aphelios bowed to fish his phone from his jeans. He typed [THIS IS YOUR ROOM???].

“Eh yes... you didn’t know?”

Well that explained why no one had disturbed them here at least. [I regret sparing the sheets] he typed. Sett laughed so loudly, reading over his shoulder. [I won’t be so kind next time]

“Don’t hold back, baby,” he whispered into his hair, Aphelios leaning into the touch.


End file.
